Alone
by El Sombrerero Loco
Summary: No supo valorarla, ni cuidar de ella. Y en cuestión de segundos, volvió a sentirse solo.


***Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi (Esa genio con grandes ideas…)**

**Summary:** _No supo valorarla, ni cuidar de ella. Y en cuestión de segundos, volvió a sentirse solo._

Alone

Observó el rostro ojeroso y pálido de la muchacha recostada en su regazo. Una lágrima, silenciosa y traicionera, rodó por su mejilla, dejando una línea de agua salada a su paso.

La sonrisa de la joven, a pesar de convertirse por instantes en una mueca de dolor, no se desvaneció en ningún momento. No se percató de que extendió su temblorosa mano y la apoyó en su mejilla hasta que sintió las frías yemas de sus dedos sobre su rostro.

Posó sus ambarinos ojos sobre los chocolates de ella y quiso llorar. Porque a pesar de todo, de ser ella quien estaba muriendo, sus profundos y gigantes ojos reflejaban la gran preocupación que la muchacha sentía.

-¡Tonta!-la regañó.-No debiste intentar cubrirme.

-Fue…un im-pulso.-murmuró entrecortadamente. Le costaba muchísimo hablar e Inuyasha se percató de ello en un solo instante.-Lo lamento…

-¡Estarás bien! Te llevaré a tu época.-un sollozo escapó de su garganta.-allí deben poder ayudarte, y…-la joven le interrumpió.

-Ya es…tarde.-sus ojos se humedecieron. No quería llorar. Pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Era demasiado tarde…

Acarició delicadamente los cabellos azabaches de su amada, temiendo que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera y volviera a sentirse solo. Antes de que la joven pudiera agregar algo, la besó con ímpetu y desesperación. Sintió el sabor metálico del líquido carmesí recorrer su boca. Kagome tembló y le correspondió débilmente.

Solo se separó de ella cuando sus pulmones ardieron en busca de oxígeno. La miró directamente a los ojos, esperando encontrar aquellas esferas chocolates observándolo confundidas.

Pero los ojos de la azabache se encontraban completamente cerrados, y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su frenético respirar.

Su rostro se volvió aún más pálido, y antes de si quiera poder replicar algo, la joven susurró un "te amo" tan bajo que de no tener un gran sentido auditivo no lo habría escuchado.

El olor a muerte, que hace muchísimo tiempo rondaba en el aire, se intensificó notoriamente; más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y pronto dejó de escuchar el débil palpitar del corazón de Kagome.

Abrazó el cuerpo inerte de la joven, lamentando no haber podido darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella hasta un momento como aquel, ¿Tenían que separarlos, alejarla de su lado para que el abriera los ojos y decidiera que es tan necesaria para él como el oxígeno? Era absurdo, pero al sentirla dejar de respirar, supo que la necesitaba tanto como el adicto a la droga.

Intentó suspirar, pero lo único que consiguió fueron más sollozos desgarradores. Detrás suyo, solo hasta ese instante, se percató de la presencia de Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara.

La joven exterminadora lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras que abrazaba fuertemente a Miroku. El monje, por su parte, observaba la escena con dolor y tristeza.

El pequeño kitsune, ahogado en un mar de lágrimas, se acercó al hanyô y dio un suave apretón a la manga de su haori.

Miroku había perdido a una amiga, Sango a una hermana, Shippo a una madre y él…

Él había perdido lo único valioso que tenía. A la única persona que llegó a quererlo por quién era en verdad. Le dio amigos, le enseñó valores… ¡Kami! La quería tanto, e hizo falta esto para que se diera cuenta.

Se limpió, encolerizado, las mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

Se levantó lentamente, y observó a sus amigos detenidamente. _No era el único que la necesitaba._

La sangre de la joven se había impregnado en su traje y sus manos, en las cuales se detuvo con desprecio.

No podía dejar de pensar que había sido su culpa, y con esas manos no había podido protegerla. No fue capaz.

Quizás debería haber recordado lo terca e impulsiva que era Kagome… igual que él. Eran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes.

Siempre se preguntaría por qué ella se fijó en alguien como él. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? Era orgulloso, torpe al momento de hablar, terco y grosero, sobre todo con ella.

Mirando atrás se daba cuenta de todos los Oswaris que se había merecido. ¿De verdad solía ser tan cruel? El pensaba que aquellos detalles no la herían, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Y aún así, a pesar de todo, ella le quería.

¿Cómo mierda Kami le había enviado a alguien como ella? No se merecía aquello. Era un sucio hanyô, después de todo.

Observó de nuevo el cadáver de la muchacha, que cada vez se volvía más frío y pálido. La cargó entre sus brazos, y luego murmuró:

-En seguida vuelvo.-trató de que su voz no temblara, pero no pudo evitar que en un punto se quebrara y nuevos sollozos salieran de su adolorida garganta.

Antes de que sus amigos preguntaran a dónde se dirigía, corrió lejos lo más rápido que le permitieron sus capacidades.

Hasta a ellos los había conocido gracias a ella. Mierda. ¿Desde cuándo su vida dependía tanto de la de la joven? No se dio cuenta, tal vez ni siquiera eran las intensiones de la muchacha, pero poco a poco se fue abriendo paso en su corazón.

Traspasó aquella muralla, aquella máscara de frialdad que por años se esmeró en construir. Desde pequeño había aprendido a ser de esa forma, era algo inevitable. Pero ni siquiera Kikyo, su primer amor, había logrado adentrarse en el tanto como Kagome.

Detuvo su frenético correr-que quizás duró horas-al llegar frente al Goshimboku. Observó nuevamente a la joven entre sus brazos, recordando como había liberado el sello que lo mantenía inmóvil y las millones de veces que intentó, pero no pudo llamarla por su nombre.

Y es que cada vez que la miraba, veía a la mujer por la que el creía haber sido traicionado.

Pero con el tiempo había aprendido que había muchísimas diferencias entre una y la otra. No sabía mucho del pasado de Kagome, pero podía deducir que en general había sido bueno.

En cambio, el carácter de Kikyo se formó gracias a sus obligaciones como sacerdotisa en el pueblo. Desde pequeña tuvo la responsabilidad. Quizás, el estar con el había sido una manera de rebelarse, pero no dudaba que de verdad había sentido algo, por lo menos, de afecto hacía el.

Lo agradecía, y sus sentimientos desde un principio habían sido verdaderos. Creía, sin embargo, que la aparición de Naraku fue crucial para encontrar a la persona con quien estaba destinado a estar.

Pero ahora aquella persona estaba _muerta._

El haber visto como Naraku la atravesaba con sus tentáculos fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pero el muy cobarde había vuelto a huir.

Un aroma muy familiar inundó sus fosas nasales, y se impregnó en el ambiente mientras se acercaba.

De entre los árboles aquella despreciada figura apareció y lentamente se acercó al joven hanyô, el cual se sentó en las raíces del frondoso árbol.

-Los humanos son tan débiles…-Murmuró con desprecio. Su fría mirada ámbar se posó en las pupilas de igual color del joven.

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Sesshomaru?

-Dejaste escapar a Naraku…-ignoró la pregunta formulada por el hanyô. Su voz reflejó molestia y…¿decepción?-odio decirlo, pero…De verdad creí que lograrías algo.

El rostro de Inuyasha se descolocó en una mueca sorprendida y extrañada. Frunció el ceño, tras recuperarse de su estado de shock, y fulminó al impotente daiyoukai con la mirada.

-No estoy de humor para pelear contigo…Lárgate.-volvió su vista nuevamente al frío cadáver de la miko del futuro.

De pronto recordó algo importante y antes de que su medio-hermano tuviese la oportunidad de tomar vuelo le detuvo, ¡Debía ayudarle!

-¡Sesshomaru, espera!

Su hermano, a pesar de su irritación, ser detuvo, sin siquiera dignarse a volver el rostro hacia el hanyô. Inuyasha, sin embargo, no se percató de aquello, ya que, nuevamente, se dirigió su mirada al cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Tu…tienes a Tenseiga…-murmuró débilmente, casi sin voz.-Por…Por favor.-levantó la mirada. Sesshomaru se acercó a él y por unos momentos se dirigieron miradas desafiantes.

El daiyoukai se sorprendió, pero a pesar de ellos, su inexpresivo rostro no lo demostró. Su aire sereno se mantuvo intacto, y su fría mirada penetró los llorosos ojos de su medio-hermano.

Estuvo a punto de irse nuevamente, cuando en su cinturón sintió a Tenseiga, inquieta, esperando ser utilizada. ¿Acaso la espada quería salvar a aquella humana?

Irritado, sostuvo entre sus manos la milagrosa espada y enfocó su mirada en el cuerpo inerte de la joven.

Inuyasha, por su parte, al observar las acciones de Sesshomaru, tuvo el instinto de acercar el cadáver a su cuerpo.

-_Esto es necesario, después de todo así funcionan los poderes de Tenseiga._-Pensó, intentando convencerse de que la joven no corría peligro alguno.

Con suma delicadeza, dejó a Kagome sobre el césped, frente al daiyoukai.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del joven y, con pesar, buscó con su mirada a los mensajeros del más allá alrededor de la muchacha. Lamentablemente, al no lograr percibirlos, guardó nuevamente la espada.

-No veo los mensajeros del más allá, Inuyasha.-soltó bruscamente.-Está muerta.

Y no fue la rudeza o falta de delicadeza al decir aquellas palabras lo que le dolió, sino el hecho de que él tenía razón.

Le observó con odio, pensando por un segundo que tal vez mentía. Pero aquel fugaz pensamiento se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero al ver sus ojos lo supo. ¿Quién diría que el Gran Sesshomaru lamentaría la pérdida de Kagome?

_Kagome_…

Ya no había nada que hacer, era muy tarde.

Sabía que se aislaría de todo, quizás no lograría superarlo nunca. Pero simplemente no podía vivir sin ella. Más bien, podía, pero no quería…

Y en cuestión de segundos, volvió a sentirse _solo._

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora:**

Escribí esto en el colegio (específicamente, en clase de matemáticas) y en realidad, me siento bien con el resultado. Pensaba que tuviese un final feliz, pero finalmente me decidí a dejarlo tal cual está ahora.

Ou, sí. Espero les guste (y si no, pues está bien de todas formas) no se puede escribir algo que vaya con el gusto de todos, ¿no?

¡Pasen un lindo Jueves!

**-El Sombrerero Loco**


End file.
